


I will kill you if you touch him

by IceyGemini



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Protective Bilbo Baggins, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceyGemini/pseuds/IceyGemini
Summary: Bilbo protecting wounded Thorin, standing against Azog and his orcs





	I will kill you if you touch him




End file.
